


Nightmares and Love

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortality, Out of Character, dark kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara is having nightmares about her gunslinger days, Cat decides to help her wife the ony way she can... therapy; 'Doctor Cat Grant will see you know'





	Nightmares and Love

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd part of the series, I hope you enjoy it.

Death and misery, that night a long time ago drove Kara to the darkness she had buried deep inside her, she chose to be the gunslinger to help the sheriffs and US Marshalls handle the dangerous villains but then one-day Kara and the sheriff went out with the US Marshall to a local town that had been promised by Kara that she would protect them no matter what.

But when they got there though the Sheriff and Marshall watched Kara cry out in rage as she kneeled before the dead, an entire town was burnt to a cinder and completely wiped out, everyone slaughtered but gunshots and knives.

Kara had failed to protect them all and now they were all dead, the Sheriff and US Marshall saw the light she once possessed and instead she became darker and full of rage.

When she returned home, Kara grabbed her six shooters and rifle before she headed out into the desert, Cat screamed for her wife to come back to her but Kara ignored her and kept riding, she failed to protect those people and now they were going to get justice.

Their killers had awakened something darker.

Present Day:

2 months after their anniversary and Kara had not slept, Cat rolled over and saw Kara sitting on the bed staring up at the moon, she knew Kara had another nightmare because she heard her, whimpering and sniffing silently trying not to wake Cat.

Cat was already awake though, she had been worried about Kara since Kara had not been sleeping.

She could feel it, she could feel the pain Kara was feeling, she could feel the overwhelming guilt inside Kara building up.

Sitting up slowly she pulled Kara close to her body “Kara” she whispered and Kara wiped her eyes before smiling at her wife, Cat just sighed softly and shook her head “Kara… I know” Cat whispered and Kara’s smile slipped away from sight and she lowered her head again.

Cat pulled Kara close to her body and wrapped her in her arms and they lay there in the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms and Kara closed her eyes and allowed herself to sob softly.

“When did they start back up?” Cat asked.

“A few weeks, I keep seeing them” Kara whispered brokenly.

Cat nodded her head as she kissed Kara’s head “I know honey” she whispered back as she held her wife close.

“I’m a monster” Kara whispered, “I killed all those people” she closed her eyes tighter and still saw the dead.

“Those men were scum Kara, they slaughtered that entire town” Cat said and Kara shook her head “No not them, I mean the one’s that followed” she whispered and Cat nodded “You were angry, those people were killers, robbers and rapists” Cat said.

“Still… I became judge, jury and executioner Cat” Kara sobbed “I became a monster, I killed without mercy” Cat held her tighter.

“Shhhh my love… close your eyes” Cat whispered and Kara obeyed as she closed her eyes slowly.

Cat and Kara fell into a deep sleep, the nightmares still came for Kara thought.

That was the problem with being immortal, there was nobody to talk to about this, if they went to a therapist about Kara’s past they would either get locked in a rubber room or both would get laughed out the office.

There were no other immortals apart from both Kara and Cat, Cat decided Kara needed to open more about this if they wanted to get rid of these nightmares that plagued Kara.

Kara came home from the office the one day and found Cat sitting on the chair next to the couch, wearing glasses and holding a pad and pen.

“Ah Mrs Grant, please come in and have a lay down on the couch” Cat greeted her wife formally and motioned to the sofa.

Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion before heading to the couch nervously “Uh what’s going on honey?” Kara asked and Cat smiled softly.

“Well seeing as we the only 2 immortals on the planet… I thought we can talk about your nightmares” Cat said and she wrote on her pad.

“So, you’re going with the hot therapist look?” Kara asked.

“Are you seriously complaining?” Cat asked back and Kara looked in thought before shaking her head grinning “Nope” she said and she jumped onto the couch.

“Kara, I’m worried about you, you’ve not been sleeping for a while and when you do sleep, your whimpering and sobbing” Cat said and Kara nodded her head and she lay down on her back and looked up at the ceiling.

Clearing her throat Cat placed her glasses back on and wrote on her pad before looking to her wife “So Mrs Grant, tell me about what is troubling you” she said.

Kara smirked before she looked deep in thought, the smirk becoming a pain expression.

They talked for what felt like ages and Kara was unloading her troubles onto Cat, Cat was writing on the pad as she listened to her wife tell her about her dreams, her nightmares that haunted her.

By the end of it Cat was running her fingers along Kara’s thighs slowly and carefully making Kara shiver softly.

“Isn’t it unprofessional to flirt with the patient” Kara asked and Cat smirked.

“Who you going to tell? My receptionist has gone home and we’re all alone in this nice, big office” Cat replied with a whisper as she leaned in close, lips barely inches away from Kara’s.

Kara giggled “No but my wife won’t be happy, she’s a very jealous woman” she said and Cat smirked “Oh I can imagine, losing you would definitely make her angry as hell” Cat said.

“Then she is lucky I only have eyes for her” Kara replied and she pulled Cat into a tender kiss, Cat kissed back deeper as Kara wrapped her in her arms and Cat manoeuvred herself so she was on top of Cat.

“I love you my beautiful wife, you saved me” Kara whispered tearfully.

Cat smiled and she brushed her hands though Kara’s hair slowly “I love you too Kara… I always will”

“Forever” Kara whispered.

Cat nodded her head “Forever” she whispered and they headed into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
